Time In the Inner World
In the Inner World, the time of seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, and years are the same as in the Upper World. However, the divisions of time are different.They are divided by Before/After the births of certain Balancers. The First Millenia (BFB Before First Balancers) 0 BFB- 'The Inner World is created by the Bond, and four people become its first inhabitants. One can control the Core Ring, another can control the Secondary Ring, the third can control the Fourth Ring, and the fourth can control Cosmos. '''996 BFB- '''The City of Cosmos is destroyed by the Storm People. Andromeda flees to the Fire Kingdom. '''997 BFB-' Andromeda meets the Fire King, who appoints her his official prophet. '999 BFB-'''Adromeda speaks the first Prophecy of the Balancers * The Fire King and his sons collect the ingredients for the Serum of the Sol. * The Fire King creates the Serum on the Brightest Night. He gives the potion to his first three sons, and it kills them. His other four sons become Domination, The Thief, The Liar, and Hatred. He drinks the Serum and becomes Power. * The King's Wife cries over the demise of her family, and Hatred takes her emotions and puts them in his Orb. * The Wife takes the remaining Serum, and flees to the forest, where she transforms it and gives it to her newborn children, the First Balancers. * The Sol is created from the remains of the Serum * Andromeda goes to the Crystal Library and leaves her soul behind. The Second Millenia (AFB After First Balancers) '''0 AFB- '''The mother of the First Balancers goes to find her husband, protected by the Sol. Power, not recognizing her, kills her. The First Balancers are raised by the Dove, the Forest, and the Lightning, and protected by the Sol. '''22 AFB- '''Aloma, Alherba, and Alightna go to the Nameless Island (later renamed Aloma). They are visited by the Second Balancers, who help them defeat the Dark Count. The Dark Count's curse nearly kills all the people on the island, but Aloma saves them by turning them into sentient animals. '''66 AFB- '''All of the Mights have been contained, and Alightna dies '''67 AFB- '''Aloma and Alherba die, and the first setter is born. '''980 AFB-' The coming of the Second Balancers is fortold '988- 'Mark the Setter tricks Emperor Conner in the Basin of Betrayal. '''999- '''Mark the Setter and Emperor Conner duel in the Basin of Betrayal, and Mark dies, passing the Sol on to the new Balancers. The Third Millenia (ASB After Second Balancers) '''0 ASB- '''Balancer Jamie, Kiefer, and Samson are born. The Water Queen leaves for Aloma '''1 ASB-'' The Water Queen is kidnapped by the Alma X, handed over to the Fire Empire and put into the Pool of Souls '''8 ASB- '''Balancer Samson has a vision, foreshadowing his identification as the next Balancer '''9 ASB- '''See Volume One * The Capital Battle of Wateria occurs * The Balancers are revealed to be Samson, Jamie, and Kiefer Alma. The Setters are revealed to be their siblings * The Might of Domination is destroyed by the three Balancers. * '''10 ASB-' See Volume Two * The Heir to the Dark Count returns. * The Thief is destroyed by Balancer Jamie. * The Almas are imprisoned in their own palace. Category:Inner World